


Piano Kisses

by adbgirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Piano, Self-Indulgent, maybe a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adbgirl/pseuds/adbgirl
Summary: Marinette as Ladybug is swinging past Adrien's room and he invites her in.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ladrien - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Miraculous





	Piano Kisses

Marinette swung past Adrien’s mansion on her way home from fighting the latest akumatized villain. This had been a fairly simple one and hadn’t required a lucky charm, so she wasn’t in a rush like usual. Not worried about her secret identity, she decided to indulge herself a bit and check on Adrien. She made a skillful turn in order to swing back by Adrien’s window.

_I just need to be sure he’s safe,_ she thought to herself. _Plus, I’m in the neighborhood so it’s not creepy or anything._

But when she passed Adrien’s window this time, he noticed her. And she realized she would now have to turn back again in order to get home, which would be suspicious. She decided to swing away a bit to make it seem more like a coincidence, but when she returned, Adrien was leaning out his window and calling out to her.

“Ladybug!”

She made to land on his open windowsill and he leapt back to let her. 

“What is it? Are you hurt?” she worried.

He rubbed the back of his head and looked bashful, “No, I just, um... would you like to come in?”

Still not understanding what this was about, but unwilling to turn down this opportunity to hang out with her crush, Marinette nodded and dropped gracefully down from the window.

Adrien seemed to be unsure what to do now that he had invited one of Paris’s heroes into his room through his window. She felt a bit like she was intruding as the silence went on. She opened her mouth to say something she didn’t mean, like “I’m really busy and have to be somewhere soon,” but Adrien spoke before she could.

“Um, before you came I was just...” He gestured to the gorgeous grand piano. “I could... I mean if you want to hear me play...”

Suddenly there was nothing in the world that she wanted more. Which meant, of course, that she couldn’t make her words come out the way she wanted them to. 

“I’d love you... _to_! I’d love _to_! Not you! Not that you’re not great, you are... I mean _probably_, obviously I don’t know for sure, I haven’t met you before...” She giggled nervously then took a deep breath. “That’d be nice.”

Luckily, Adrien seemed willing to ignore all the nonsense she had spewed and took a seat at the piano bench, though his ears were tinged with pink. Marinette’s face was feeling pretty warm too. They were quite the pair, weren’t they?

All of these thoughts left her mind, though, as soon as Adrien began to play. She was swept up in the music as she watched the back of Adrien’s head. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. Without even realizing she was moving, she was suddenly directly beside him. From this angle she could see that his eyes were closed with how passionately he played. She sat down backward on the bench, watching his face as he shared the emotions of the piece. 

Then, too soon, it was over. He played the last notes and slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with hers. Marinette noticed how close they were, but couldn’t seem to make herself move. But Adrien wasn’t moving either. For what seemed like an eternity they stared into each other’s eyes, the tension rising until Adrien leaned forward just the slightest bit. Marinette’s eyes darted to his lips and began to lean forward as well. Slowly, they came together and kissed, not touching anywhere but where their mouths brushed. Their eyes drifted shut. It was sweet and everything Marinette had hoped for: she was kissing the love of her life! Suddenly, her eyes shot open with the realization that she was still dressed as Ladybug, _and she was kissing Adrien!_

She was conflicted. On one hand, _he likes me he likes me he likes me_, but on the other, _he likes Ladybug he doesn’t even know who I am and I can’t tell him because I have to keep my identity a secret_. So she did the only thing she could think of: she fled. 

“That was really nice,” Marinette rambled as she made for the still open window, “but I really have to go be somewhere else right now and umm... yeah. I’ll probably see you again? Um, bye!” 

For his part, Adrien was too stunned to do anything but watch her go. She glanced back at him just before she leapt from his window to make her way home. _What will I do now? _

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction ever. I decided it didn't really need a plot. It was fun.  
Also, like, how do you title things?


End file.
